


Ghosts

by SugarVibes



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarVibes/pseuds/SugarVibes
Summary: Heronpaw is a young Cedarclan apprentice who is well on his way to becoming a warrior. That is, until he starts seeing things. Plagued by visions of a ghostly white cat that seem to precede disaster, Heronpaw starts to lose his grip on what is real. Can he figure out who she is and what she wants or will the deaths continue until everyone and everything Heronpaw loves is taken from him?





	1. Allegiances/Prolouge

(Prologue at the end of allegiances. Allegiances included for clarity and reference. Reading them all is not required to understand the story.)

Cedarclan

Leader – Blizzardstar – huge white tom with dark blue eyes

Deputy – Whiteshade – white tom with black tabby markings and amber eyes

Medicine Cat – Plumleaf – plump pale gray she-cat with kindly brown eyes

                Apprentice – Petalpaw – tabby she-cat with white chest and paws

Warriors –

                Shadowgrove – large black and white tom

                Elkheart – sturdy dark brown tabby tom

                Sweetsorrel – tabby she-cat with white paws

                Cloudspots – white and gray tom

                                Apprentice – Morningpaw – pretty calico she-cat

                Brushfire – ginger she-cat with bushy tail

                Swiftwing – black and white tom with long legs

                                Apprentice – Hawkpaw – dark tabby tom with gray eyes

                Falconstorm – dark tabby tom with powerful shoulders

                Kestrelfeather – brownish red tom

                                Apprentice – Heronpaw – black and smoky gray tom with yellow eyes

                Ferntail – brown and white patched she-cat with a long curly tail

                Talonscore – heavily scarred ginger tom

                                Apprentice – Crowpaw – swift black tom

                Stonepelt – gray tabby tom

                                Apprentice – Pepperpaw – speckled gray and white she-cat

                Runningriver – slim silver tabby she-cat

                Darkfoot – strong dark gray tabby tom with black markings

                Cherrynose – tortoiseshell she-cat

                Blackmoth – black she-cat with green eyes

                Frayclaw – gray tabby tom

                Dawnheart – Siamese tom (born a kitty-pet)

Queens –

                Honeyleaf – cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

                                Mother to Swiftwing’s kits; Wolfkit (gray tom) and Cyotekit (black and cream tom)

Quailstep – soft furred gray she-cat

                Expecting Talonscore’s kits

Spottedfur – dappled brown she-cat with white chest

                Oldest nursery queen; stays to help take care of nursing and expecting queens

Elders –

                Beepelt – striped gray and black tom

                Foxtail – ginger she-cat with white tail tip

                Hollowtree – dark tabby tom with large paws

 

Aspenclan

Leader – Cougarstar – sandy brown she-cat with black paws

Deputy – Owlears – brown she-cat with tufty ears

Medicine Cat – Minnowflash – very small silver she-cat

Warriors –

                Fogpelt – huge white tom

                                Apprentice – Beetlepaw – black tom

                Iristail – calico she-cat with striking green eyes

                Twistedroot – large tabby tom with twisted tail

                                Apprentice – Sorrelpaw – small calico she-cat

                Ripplepelt – black and gray tabby she-cat

                Yarrowfang – black tom with yellow eyes

                Lightfoot – pale tabby she-cat

                Cheetahspot – spotted tabby she-cat

                Tigerfang – dark tabby tom with dark stripes

                Breezefoot – white and gray tom

                                Apprentice – Splashpaw – gray tabby she-cat with white spots

                Sootstep – dark gray tom with darker paws

                Brackenheart – ginger tabby tom

                Frozenpelt – white tom

                Hornetsting – black and white she-cat

                                Apprentice – Houndpaw – large brown tom

                Wingshadow – swift black tom

                Sparkwhisker – pale tabby tom with white whiskers

                Spottedowl – spotted she-cat with large eyes

Queens –

                Flowerstream – longhaired tabby she-cat with green eyes

                                Mother to Fogpelt’s kits; Stormkit (gray tom) and Flightkit (white and ginger she-cat)

                Sparrowflight – dark tabby she-cat with white belly

                                Expecting Sootstep’s kits

                Meadowheart – light brown tabby she-cat

                                Expecting Sparkwhisker’s kits

Elders –

                Clawface – heavily scarred black tom

                Bubblefur – fluffy gray she-cat

                Three-foot – gray tabby tom with only three paws

                Silversnow – very old silvery gray she-cat

 

Pineclan

Leader – Griffonstar – dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy – Beartooth – huge shaggy brown tom

                                Apprentice – Flamepaw – ginger tom

Medicine Cat – Finchfoot – yellow and white tom

Warriors –

                Icefang – white she-cat

                Echogorge – large dark tabby tom

                Needlefur – tabby tom

                                Apprentice – Graypaw – gray tabby tom

                Longshadow – tall black tom with white chest and belly

                                Apprentice – Frostpaw – white she-cat

                Sunstripe – tabby tom with white stripe down spine

                Wildfang – long haired ginger tom with a snaggletooth

                                Apprentice – Moonpaw – long furred mottled gray she-cat

                Waterwhisker – gray and white she-cat

                Goldensap – pale ginger she-cat

                Rainshadow – dark gray tabby tom

                                Apprentice – Pebblepaw – dappled gray tom

                Littlerose – cream she-cat

                Specklepelt – speckled she-cat

                Lizardtail – brown tabby tom with thin tail

                Dappleheart – White patched tabby she-cat

                Stonefoot – heavy gray tom

                Scarletclaw – dark ginger she-cat

Galepelt – mottled gray tom

Queens –

                Cloudfeather – fluffy white she-cat

Mother to Sunstripe’s kits; Poppykit (tortoiseshell she-cat), Turtlekit (brown tom), Badgerkit (black and white tom), and Downykit (fluffy white she-cat)

Elders –

                Mousetail – sandy brown she-cat

                Shadepelt – dark brown and black tom

                Crookedstripe – tabby tom with crooked tail

 

Alderclan

Leader – Palestar – aged pale tabby tom with blue eyes

Deputy – Eagletalon – golden tabby tom

Medicine Cat – Frostglade – blind white she-cat

                Apprentice – Whiteheart – ginger tabby with white chest, paws, and ringed tail

Warriors –

                Rowantail – long haired heavy set ginger tom

                Mudmask – white and brown splashed tom

                Skyclaw – long-legged tabby she-cat with white underbelly

                                Apprentice – Hornedpaw – ginger tom

                Riverwhisper – gray tabby she-cat

                Ravenwing – sleek black she-cat

                                Apprentice – Flutterpaw – golden she-cat

                Mossfoot – pale tabby tom

Barkpelt – mottled brown tom

                Ashstorm – gray tom with fierce eyes

                Nighthawk – black tom with amber eyes and one white ear

                                Apprentice – Coalpaw – white tom with black paws and ears

                Dustyfur – pale brown long haired she-cat

                Spitfang – white and black tom

                                Apprentice – Acornpaw – auburn tom

                Snakefeather – unusually spotted gold, brown, and gray tabby tom

                Daisyspring – golden she-cat with white paws

                Silverwhisker – white and gray longhaired tabby she-cat

                                Apprentice – Mothpaw – white and brown she-cat

Queens –

                Larkflight – white she-cat with light gray tabby markings

Mother to Nighthawk’s kits; Jumpkit (ginger tom), Tinykit (little tabby she-cat), and Whiskerkit (long haired black and white tom with long whiskers)

                Quietsong – pale tabby she-cat

                                Mother to Rowantail’s kits; Nutkit (warm brown tom) and Sweetkit (pale ginger she-cat)

                Cricketchirp – black she-cat

                                Expecting Barkpelt’s kits

Elders –

                Patchpelt – black, brown, and white tom

                Lilypool - pale cream she-cat

Junipertail – ginger she-cat

Rabbitfoot – pale brown tom

Olivenose – velvety brown she-cat with lame leg

                Important Starclan Cats

 

.                               .                               .

                “Momma, why is Papa taking Dovekit away?”

                “Dovekit is with Starclan now my darling.”

                “Does that mean I will never see her again?”

                “No dear, it means she gets to walk with her ancestors until we come to join her.”

                “Can’t I go there now?”

                “No love. Your mother needs you here to look after your brothers. Can you do that for me?”

                “Okay Momma. I promise.”

                “That’s my little Heronkit.”

                The faint outline of his father’s broad shoulders stood sentinel against the moon. Heronkit snuggled closer to his mother’s soft fur. He could feel the cold air prick at his ears and nose, but he did not complain. He could sense the solemn mood that hung like low mist over the camp, even though he did not fully understand why. If Dovekit was only going to Starclan, a place he could come see her soon, why was everycat so sad? He pressed himself to his mother’s warm flank, still puzzled by the lump in his throat. Tiredness weighed his eyelids down as he watched the moon sail high overhead. His brothers were already asleep in a tangled lump at the base of Heronkit’s tail.

Unwilling to leave his grieving mother alone, Heronkit trained his yellow eyes on the small circle of stars that remained unhidden by the canopy of needles above their heads. He hoped that he could imagine their cold light into fireflies. After a few seconds, Heronkit saw something silhouetted against a cloud. Squinting, he tried to make out what it was. The shape reminded him of a cat. But how could a cat be in the sky?

Heronkit sat up a little straighter and perked his ears. He watched with an open mouth until the shape passed in front of the silver light of the moon. A beautiful white she-cat was illuminated in front of the moon, a long plumy tail trailing out behind her. Her legs were stretched out like she was in the middle of a leap, but they did not touch down. Heronkit’s eyes grew huge as he watched her sail past the moon and out of sight.

                “Goodbye Dovekit. See you soon.” Heronkit whispered to the now empty night sky.

               

 


	2. A Bright Dawn

Chapter One

.                               .                               .

                A rasping tongue scraped its way across Heronpaw’s ear, waking him from his slumber. Still thick from sleep, Heronpaw flailed a sheathed paw around for his attacker without looking up.

“Hawkpaw, get _off_.” He grumbled into his nest of moss.

                The tongue continued, this time, down his neck. Heronpaw felt a violent shiver race down his pelt. He jumped up, taking a random swipe at whoever had woken him.

                “I said quit!” he hissed, trying to blink the sleep from his eyes so he could properly retaliate.

                The first thing his muddled eyes saw was a white shape standing in front of him. As his vision focused, he began to discern a multicolored pelt. To his slight horror, the cat who had awoken him was his mother Ferntail. Her green eyes were sparkling with amusement.

                “Good morning.” She chirped.

                “Why are you here?” Heronpaw said. He tried to kick away his stale bedding so his mother wouldn’t see that he hadn’t changed it recently.

                “I thought you might want a wake-up call.” Ferntail said. Either she was oblivious to Heronpaw’s attempts to hide his mess, or she was politely ignoring it. Heronpaw couldn’t quite tell which. Ferntail turned to leave the den. Before she left, she looked back over her shoulder.

                “Oh by the way, Dawnpaw and Fraypaw’s warrior ceremonies are going to start soon.”

                “That’s today?” Heronpaw said. He had completely forgotten.

                Ferntail nodded and purred. “You might want to get rid of that moss on your head before you go out.”

With that, she left the den with a flick of her calico tail.

                Embarrassed, Heronpaw located the offending moss and flung it off with a claw. He then licked his gray and black chest fur until it was presentable and swiped his paw over his ears and face a few times. He shook the last of the clinging moss and morning dew from his pelt and bounded out of the den after his mother.

The sun was barely up, and the clearing was still cold. Heronpaw fluffed out his pelt as he stepped out into his clan’s camp. The clearing was in the center of an old circular forest grove. Tall red cedars formed a ring around a small dip in the forest floor. Heronpaw’s clanmates lived in dens at the bottom of the short slope. Mossy stumps and stones were scattered around the ground, which was made of a soft brown dirt. Ferns engulfed most of the dens with their curious fronds, making the space seem smaller than it was.

Heronpaw took a deep breath of the crisp morning air. Familiar smells filled his mouth, relaxing him. He loved his home.

Cedarclan was growing strong, he thought. There were warriors padding all around the clearing. The elders were lounging next to their sunning rock, waiting for the sun to peak over the trees and warm their tattered pelts. Directly across from the apprentice’s mossy stump den was the nursery. Ferntail was just settling herself down next to expecting mother Quailstep. The two she-cats sat a few tail-lengths away from three fluffy kits who were squeaking in excitement as they played with a feather.

Heronpaw paused to stretch his cold muscles. He then made his way over to the center of the clearing and the newly stocked fresh-kill pile. He began to search for a tasty morsel to take the edge off of his belly’s complaints. He chanced a glance up at the warrior’s den which was only a few tail-lengths from where he stood. The fern covered hollow log was surrounded by Cedarclan’s most respected and talented warriors.

There was Darkfoot, his dark tabby pelt gleaming. Next to him was Brushfire, Cedarclan’s best hunter, grooming her unruly tail. Heronpaw shivered with awe as he saw Whiteshade, the clan deputy, pad over and begin talking to his senior warriors.

A large, broad shouldered tom emerged from the warrior’s den and shot Heronpaw a stony glance from fierce amber eyes. Heronpaw immediately dropped his head down, pretending to be interested in a plump mouse at his paws. He picked up the animal in his jaws and turned his tail to the warriors. He quickly padded away. The less he had to face Falconstorm the better.

“Hey Heronpaw! Come eat with us.” A familiar voice called. Heronpaw looked up and saw his denmates Fraypaw and Dawnpaw sitting together at the foot of a stump. Dawnpaw was waving a friendly tail in Heronpaw’s direction. Fraypaw was busy tearing a wing off of a plump pigeon. Heronpaw’s tail curled above his back to show his pleasure at the invitation. He made his way over.

“Congratulations you two.” Heronpaw mumbled around his mouse as he reached his denmates. He dropped the mouse at his paws and sat. “I heard that you fought like warriors yesterday.”

“Why thank you.” Dawnpaw purred. His ears flicked back and forth in embarrassment.

“We had those rouge mangepelts running like rabbits.” Fraypaw growled. A gleam of pride shone in his eyes as he flexed his claws.

“I wish I could have fought.” Heronpaw said.

 _Then maybe Falconstorm would treat me like his son instead of a stranger._ He grumbled silently.

Dawnpaw looked at Heronpaw’s frustrated expression for a moment.

“You wanted to impress Falconstorm.” He guessed. He laid a sympathetic paw on Heronpaw’s shoulder. Heronpaw shrugged.

“He always looks disappointed when he sees me.” He sighed. “What does he expect?” Heronpaw took a savage bite out of his mouse, hastily giving silent thanks to Starclan for its life.

Dawnpaw swiped his tongue around his jaws in pensive gesture.

“I can’t speak for him, but he is your father. I’m sure he wants you to do your best.”

Before Heronpaw could respond, Fraypaw snorted loudly into his mound of feathers.

Dawnpaw shot his denmate an offended look from narrowed blue eyes.

“I was trying to make Heronpaw feel better.” He hissed.

“Sorry. I just have a hard time seeing Falconstorm as that kind of father.” Fraypaw said. He withered under Dawnpaw’s icy glare and began hastily grooming his dark gray tabby fur.

Heronpaw shook his head.

“I have accepted that I’ll never be good enough for Falconstorm.”

Dawnpaw’s ears drooped.

                “Is that so…” His voice dropped off and there was a pause.

After a moment, Dawnpaw gave Heronpaw a friendly nudge. “Hey, at least you have Kestrelfeather. You’re luckier than most to have a mentor like him.”

                Fraypaw shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“It’s hard to believe that he and Falconstorm are littermates.” He said.

                Heronpaw recognized his friend’s attempts to cheer him up, but he didn’t feel much better. He gave them an amiable wave of his tail anyway to show them that he appreciated their efforts.

Dawnpaw’s ears perked up once more. The cream colored cat gave his forepaw a few licks before standing up and stretching his long pale legs. Heronpaw could see claw marks down his friend’s flank. They looked like they stung.

“Don’t those wounds hurt?” he said.

“A little.” Dawnpaw said. “But it would’ve hurt more to fail my clan.”

“Plumleaf says I’m going to have a scar on my shoulder.” Fraypaw mentioned. He turned to the side so Heronpaw could see. A dark red gash about a cricket-length was visible under Fraypaw’s fur.

“Impressive.” Heronpaw meowed. His eyes were shining.  

“Dawnpaw! Fraypaw!” A commanding voice sounded across the clearing.

All three denmates looked up at the call. Two senior warriors were standing in front of a large mossy stone at the opposite end of the camp. Whiteshade, the larger of the two, was beckoning the apprentices to him with his white-tipped tail.

Fraypaw gave his jaws one last lick and stood up. Dawnpaw turned to Heronpaw with an excited gleam in his striking blue eyes.

                 “This is it.” He said. He began shifting his weight from paw to paw.

                “You’ll be fine.” Heronpaw reassured his friend. “You really deserve this.”

                Dawnpaw waved his tail in appreciation. He then turned and bounded away at Fraypaw’s side.

Heronpaw watched them go with a knot of anticipation growing in his chest. That would be him soon. His friends had only been apprenticed three moons longer than he had. He closed his eyes so he could visualize the scene. The whole clan would be there. He would be sitting in front of them all, chest puffed out and head held high. Falconstorm would have to be proud of him then. Heronpaw opened his eyes with a sigh. He could only hope so.

Heronpaw took another bite of mouse and glanced at his clanmates as they milled around the camp. He caught sight of the familiar reddish brown fur of his mentor among the many pelts. His uncle was sitting by the nursery with his tail curled neatly around his paws. He was deep in conversation with Heronpaw’s mother, Ferntail. Every few seconds or so, Kestrelfeather would nod in Heronpaw’s direction. The calico she-cat was waving her tail back and forth, looking pleased. Was Kestrelfeather telling her about Heronpaw’s progress?

As if to answer his silent question, both warriors turned to look at Heronpaw. He waved his tail at them in greeting and quickly went back to his meal.

Heronpaw felt a little better. He could take Falconstorm’s disappointment as long as he knew Kestrelfeather and Ferntail were proud of him.

 He leaned down to take another bite of his mouse when the sound of pawsteps alerted him to the arrival of more company.

His brothers Hawkpaw and Crowpaw flopped down next to him, each carrying a small finch. Heronpaw waved his tail in greeting. Hawkpaw spat his bird out of his mouth with a look of indignation. He opened his jaws and took a deep breath. Almost instantly he fell into a coughing fit. Heronpaw looked down at Hawkpaw, then back up to Crowpaw. Crowpaw’s ears drooped and he shook his head.

                “Did you swallow a feather again?” He said in a flat tone. Hawkpaw continued to hack and cough and did not reply. Heronpaw swallowed his mouthful and purred.

                “At least we are saved from the rant that was coming.”

Crowpaw grunted in agreement, sinking his teeth into his own catch.

“How was the dawn patrol?” Heronpaw said.

Crowpaw chewed slowly and swallowed. He opened his mouth to respond but Hawkpaw had finally emerged from his coughing fit.

                “It was _TERRIBLE_.” He choked. “Swiftwing told me I did everything wrong. I looked bad because Talonscore wouldn’t stop talking about Crowpaw like he’s some sort of magic flying mouse.”

                “No, you looked bad because you insisted on using a bird stalking technique on a _rabbit_.” Crowpaw retorted.  

Hawkpaw responded by burying his face in his finch.

“Then you swore you smelled Pineclan scent in a hole and tried to crawl in.” Crowpaw gave Heronpaw an exasperated look. “It was a badger.”

Heronpaw couldn’t suppress his _mrrow_ of laughter.

“Why are you a _magic_ mouse? What did you do?” he said, trying not to snort.

Crowpaw shrugged. He was avoiding looking at Heronpaw’s face “It wasn’t anything special. I chased a squirrel up a tree and then jumped down.”

Hawkpaw made a choking sound and emerged from his finch.

“You did a _back-flip_.” He protested. “And your stupid squirrel fell on my head.”

Heronpaw’s whiskers twitched in amusement at Hawkpaw’s exasperated expression. Crowpaw just shrugged again and didn’t say anything.

“That _does_ sound magical.” Heronpaw purred.

Hawkpaw shot them an angry look from behind the mask of feathers that was his breakfast.

                “What’s wrong with you? You seem distracted lately.” Heronpaw poked his brother with a forepaw. He remembered an event a quarter-moon ago when Hawkpaw had slammed face-first into a tree because he misjudged where the entrance tunnel was.

Hawkpaw’s tail was thrashing. He swallowed his enormous mouthful of finch in one gulp so he could speak. His gray eyes grew huge and began watering as the mouthful struggled to go down his throat. Crowpaw gave his brother a disgusted look.

                He gave Hawkpaw’s tabby shoulders a firm thumping. “For Starclan’s sake, get it together Hawkpaw.” After another short coughing fit, Hawkpaw was finally able to speak. He didn’t even bother to breathe before explaining himself.

                “It’s the pressure.” He gasped. His eyes were gleaming with anticipation and awe, as though he found the prospect of pressure exciting. “Blizzardstar, Falconstorm, and our mentors have been watching our every move. If we fail, we will never be warriors.” He took another enormous bite of finch.

                Heronpaw flinched at the mention of their father. Falconstorm had always seemed to like Hawkpaw and Crowpaw more than him. Heronpaw wondered if that might change once he received his warrior name.

                “I guess you’ll be the only elder whose name still ends in ‘paw’, then.” Crowpaw said. He twitched his whiskers, dislodging a small downy feather.

Without retorting, Hawkpaw hooked a bloody piece of his finch on a foreclaw and flung it at Crowpaw’s face. The morsel hit Crowpaw with a _squelch_. Crowpaw spat angrily, trying to rub the blood off of his black fur.

Heronpaw ducked his head and flattened his ears, expecting more flying entrails.

“Stop that. Ferntail would have our pelts if we came to Freypaw and Dawnpaw’s ceremony looking like pieces of fresh kill.” He hissed.

Crowpaw looked at Heronpaw with unblinking eyes and slowly lowered his forepaw. An incriminating piece of finch was dangling from his claws. Hawkpaw bared his teeth in a triumphant smirk. Crowpaw just glared at him.

                “Speaking of the ceremony, I hope everycat accepts Dawnpaw’s new warrior name.” Heronpaw muttered. His brothers looked at him, forgetting their quarrel.

                Hawkpaw cocked his head. “Where did that come from?”

                “I was talking to him earlier.” Heronpaw meowed.

                “Why wouldn’t they accept him?” Crowpaw flattened one ear in confusion.

                “He was born a kitty-pet.” Hawkpaw looked down his muzzle at Crowpaw with half-lidded eyes. “There are cats in every clan that will consider his warrior ceremony an offense to the Warrior Code.”

                “You just repeated what Talonscore said this morning.” Crowpaw said dryly. His face was void of expression.

Crowpaw and Hawkpaw relapsed into their squabble while Heronpaw continued fretting. He flexed his claws in and out, tearing up fern as he did so.

                “Hello.” A soft mew from behind the three brothers made them all whirl around. Two she-cat apprentices were standing there, bundles of moss in their teeth. Heronpaw felt Hawkpaw leap to his paws almost immediately.

                “Hi Morningpaw!” he exclaimed, slightly louder than necessary. “Would you like me to lend a paw?”

                “Oh! No thank you Hawkpaw.” Morningpaw squeaked from around her ball of moss. Her pretty green eyes suddenly avoided Hawkpaw’s gaze. The she-cat looked like she hadn’t expected Hawkpaw to respond so enthusiastically. She put the moss down at her paws.

“Petalpaw is helping me.” She went on, keeping her head low. She gestured with her calico patterned tail to the apprentice at her side. Petalpaw dipped her tabby head in greeting, unable to speak around her large wad of moss.

“I see.” Hawkpaw said. He looked at Petalpaw as if he just realized she was there. There was a short silence.

“I saw that squirrel you caught the other day.” Hawkpaw suddenly blurted out. His voice was still rather loud and he was speaking rapidly. “I never expected somecat like you to catch something that big.”

Morningpaw looked confused.

“Somecat like me?” she said slowly. She lowered her gaze again. Her eyes were oddly shiny.

Hawkpaw’s eyes got huge and his tail dropped to the ground in horror.

“No! I didn’t- well what I meant was…” he trailed off, looking completely panic-stricken.

                Heronpaw shot a sideways glace at Crowpaw to communicate how uncomfortable things were getting, but Crowpaw was busily shredding feathers off of his catch and avoiding everyone’s eyes.

                Morningpaw shook her head with a forced purr. “It’s okay.”

                There was another uncomfortable silence during which Heronpaw became extremely interested in a worm that was sticking out of the ground at his paws.

                “Well, um, bye!” Morningpaw said. Her cheery mew was contradicted by her low hanging tail and nervously twitching ears. She turned and hurried away without giving Hawkpaw a chance to respond.

Petalpaw called after Morningpaw with a muffled meow. She shot Hawkpaw an apologetic glance and bounded after her friend.

 There was a moment of silence between the brothers. Hawkpaw was still standing up, his head turned towards the medicine den where Morningpaw had been headed. Crowpaw was still focused intently on his finch. Heronpaw opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind. He simply rose to his paws and stretched.

                “See you guys later.” He said.

“Sure.” Hawkpaw muttered, not taking his eyes off of the medicine den. Crowpaw just grunted.

Shaking his head, Heronpaw made his way to the center of the clearing where his clanmates were starting to gather. He searched the crowd of multicolored ears until he found the pair her was looking for. He weaved in between two gossiping queens, stepped over a pair of tussling kits, and finally found himself at his mentor’s side.

Kestrelfeather was talking with a pretty, pale gray she-cat. Heronpaw waited for an opportunity to announce himself without interrupting the conversing warriors. The silver she-cat noticed Heronpaw’s presence first and nodded in his direction. Kestrelfeather turned around to face Heronpaw.

                “Hi Kestrelfeather. Hi Runningriver.” Heronpaw said. He dipped his head to each of his superiors. His mentor purred in greeting while Runningriver nodded. “Has Blizzardstar called a meeting yet?”

Heronpaw settled himself down next to his mentor and looked up at the High branch where Blizzardstar sat to make official announcements to the whole clan. It was noticeably empty.

                “Not yet. Soon though.” Kestrelfeather said in his usual light hearted meow. He gestured to the front of the crowd where Fraypaw, Dawnpaw, and their mentors were waiting. Blackmoth, Dawnpaw’s mentor, was kneading the ground with her paws. Whiteshade, on the other paw, was pacing back and forth, whiskers and tail twitching.

“It feels cruel to make them wait.”

                “Whiteshade looks like he is about to explode.” Runningriver purred. “I’ve never seen him so impatient.”

                “He has been pushing for Fraypaw’s ceremony for half a moon now.” Kestrelfeather replied. “Blizzardstar was willing, but I heard Fraypaw wanted to wait for Dawnpaw.”

                Heronpaw looked at Fraypaw’s stiff shoulders and could see why everycat admired him. The dark gray tom looked like a seasoned warrior. He had poise and presence, skill and loyalty. Any mentor would be proud of a warrior like that. Heronpaw puffed out his chest, trying to imitate Fraypaw’s commanding stance.

                “That makes sense. Dawnpaw is the only cat Fraypaw can call family.”  Runningriver was saying. “Ever since Fraypaw’s parents went to Starclan they have been inseparable.”

Heronpaw shifted his gaze to Dawnpaw. His friend seemed a little nervous but otherwise quite unfazed by the worries Heronpaw himself was suffering from. He decided that if Dawnpaw wasn’t worrying, neither should he.

                “Strange considering how different they are.” Kestrelfeather said with a nod. “I’m just glad they finally got the recognition they deserve. Especially Dawnpaw. He-”

                A derisive snort interrupted Kestrelfeather’s thought. All three cats stiffened with indignation. Heronpaw and Runningriver turned immediately to see who had made the noise. Kestrelfeather turned more slowly, as if he already knew who was responsible.

Darkfoot, a large tabby tom, was sitting a few tail-lengths behind Kestrelfeather. The warrior’s tail was twitching with irritation.

                “Was there something you wanted to say, Darkfoot?” Kestrelfeather said. His voice was calm, but there was a challenge in his green eyes.

                Darkfoot held Kestrelfeather’s gaze with his own spiteful glare. After a moment, his brown eyes darted over Heronpaw and Runningriver, both of whom had flattened ears and rising neck fur. Darkfoot locked eyes with Kestrelfeather again. His lip curled in a contemptuous sneer.

                “No.”

                “Good.” Kestrelfeather said. He turned his back on the dark warrior. His eyes were still blazing. Heronpaw and Runningriver turned with him.

 “If he says anything during the ceremony I’m going to shred him.” Kestrelfeather growled under his breath. He was flexing his claws. Runningriver laid a paw on his tense shoulders.

“He won’t openly defy Blizzardstar.” She reassured the auburn warrior. Her mew was smooth and calming. Kestrelfeather visibly relaxed at her touch.

“He had better not.” He muttered.

Heronpaw hoped that Runningriver was right.

                “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Branch for a clan meeting!” boomed a deep mew from the front of the crowd.

Heronpaw felt a jolt of excitement. All thoughts of Darkfoot left his mind.

Blizzardstar leapt on to the thick, broken branch above his den. He curled his long white tail around his paws and looked down at his clan with dark blue eyes. The few stragglers that hadn’t already gathered were hurrying over and taking their seats among their clanmates. Once everycat was seated and the murmurs had died down, Blizzardstar began.

                “Yesterday, a group of rouges made an attempt to settle on our territory near the river. They refused to leave, demanding to fight for the land.”

A chorus of angry hisses met his words. Heronpaw too showed his teeth, sharing his clanmates indignation that any cat would dare steal from Cedarclan.

“At sunhigh a patrol of Cedarclan warriors met our enemies in battle. Our cats drove off the intruders with little effort.”  

There was a ripple of movement among the clan. Everycat wanted to look at one of the warriors who had fought. Heronpaw felt a rush of pride as he looked over at his mentor. Kestrelfeather had led the second patrol of reinforcements who drove off the invasion for good.

“Let those who dare underestimate our strength hear this now.” Blizzardstar raised his voice to a deep thundering roar as he rose to his four massive paws. “Our claws are sharp. Our teeth are bared. We will defend this land with our blood and our bones. We are strong and wise. We are Cedarclan!”

A deafening wave of triumphant yowls met Blizzardstar’s proclamation. Heronpaw lifted his own muzzle with a howl of pride. The power of Blizzardstar’s words made Heronpaw’s anxious thoughts disappear. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and his claws itched to fight. 

Kestrelfeather yowled “Drive out the foxhearts!” beside him. Blizzardstar let the noise continue for a moment, then lifted his tail for silence. Almost immediately the clan fell quiet.

                “Two young apprentices stood shoulder to shoulder with their clanmates on that triumphant shore. They proved their skill in battle as well as their unwavering loyalty for this clan. For many moons I have watched their skills honed and their talents defined. Today I honor them their warrior names.”

Blizzardstar leapt down from his perch to face the two apprentices. Fraypaw had his head held high and his muscles flexed. Dawnpaw was staring straight ahead. A cold fire of determination blazed in his eyes.

                “Come forward Fraypaw.” Blizzardstar commanded. Fraypaw took a few steps forward until he was almost nose to nose with Blizzardstar’s huge figure. Blizzardstar looked into Fraypaw’s eyes for a moment. He then gave a tiny nod and lifted his head to the sky.

                “I Blizzardstar, leader of Cedarclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.” A visible shiver ran down Fraypaw’s back as these words were said. Blizzardstar looked back down into Fraypaw’s face.

                “Fraypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

                “I do.” Fraypaw’s voice was firm and sure. Blizzardstar closed his eyes and nodded.

                “Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Fraypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Frayclaw. Starclan honors your loyalty and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of Cedarclan.” Blizzardstar rested his head on Frayclaw’s head and the new warrior licked his leader’s shoulder.

                “Frayclaw!” Dawnpaw was the first to say his friend’s new name. The rest of the clan soon joined in. Heronpaw cheered loudly for his denmate.

                After only a moment, Blizzardstar signaled for silence once more.  

                “We have one more warrior ceremony to preform here today.” He said. He motioned for Dawnpaw to step forward.

A few murmurs of protest arose from several of the clan cats. Heronpaw even heard a few growls of disbelief. The noise grew as more cats began voicing their opinions under their breath. He looked around in frustration at his clanmates. How could they disrespect Blizzardstar so blatantly?

Dawnpaw had flinched slightly at first but kept his chin up. There was no anger in his eyes, only unwavering resolve. Frayclaw and Blackmoth, however, were watching their clanmates with aggressive stares.

Blizzardstar didn’t react to the dissention. Without hesitation, the clan leader took a few steps towards Dawnpaw and put his nose to the young cat’s forehead.

                “I Blizzardstar, leader of Cedarclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.” Dawnpaw stood with his head held high, his blue eyes gleaming with pride and happiness. Heronpaw felt a strong wave of satisfaction for Dawnpaw. He _did_ deserve this.

                “Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

                “I do.” Dawnpaw said. The waver in his mew was gone. No cat could argue that his conviction did not reach his bones.

                “Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Dawnpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dawnheart. Starclan honors your optimism and unbreakable spirit. We welcome you as a _full_ warrior of Cedarclan.”

                Blizzardstar rested his muzzle on Dawnheart’s head. Dawnheart licked his leader’s shoulder, his whole body trembling again. The two newly named warriors stood shoulder to shoulder and turned to face their clan. Before any cat could cheer however, Frayclaw opened his own jaws and yowled in a firm, resounding voice “ _Dawnheart! Dawnheart! Dawnheart!_ ” Heronpaw added his own voice to the chant, as did Kestrelfeather and many others.

Dawnheart looked happier than Heronpaw had ever seen him. The new warrior’s eyes were shining as he looked around at his clanmates. Frayclaw turned to Dawnheart and swiped his tongue over his friend’s ear in an affectionate gesture. Dawnheart softly head-butted Frayclaw in return.

The cheers for the new warriors went on for a long while until finally they died down. Cats moved in on the new warriors to congratulate them. Heronpaw hung back, waiting for his turn.

                “I still can’t believe Blizzardstar let a _kitty-pet_ become a warrior.” Darkfoot’s disgusted growl made Heronpaw whirl around, claws unsheathed, but Kestrelfeather got there first. He rounded on his denmate, fury flaring in his eyes.

                “What did you just say?!” he snarled.

                “Of course you would defend him.” Darkfoot shot back. Both warriors were on all four paws, claws out and teeth bared. “You share Blackmoth’s kitty-pet obsession.”

                “You know as well as I do that Dawnheart has proven his loyalty to this clan ten times over.” Kestrelfeather spat. His tail was lashing. Darkfoot looked furious but didn’t reply. “I for one trust our leader. Do you, Darkfoot?”

                “How dare you– of course I trust Blizzardstar.” Sputtered Darkfoot, taking a step back from Kestrelfeather’s bared teeth.

                “Then act like it.” Kestrelfeather hissed. With that, Kestrelfeather turned his back on his clanmate.

Heronpaw twitched his ears at Darkfoot before turning around as well. Kestrelfeather took several long, deep breaths to calm himself.

A few tail-lengths away, Heronpaw could see his father Falconstorm sitting with Ferntail. The large tom’s amber eyes were fixed on Darkfoot, but he hadn’t jumped to Dawnheart’s defense like Kestrelfeather had. Heronpaw felt a stone of disappointment drop into his belly. Why couldn’t Heronpaw’s father be a cat like Kestrelfeather?

As the cheers and congratulations died down, Blizzardstar’s voice rang out again.

                “All warriors and apprentices report to Whiteshade for duties. The clan meeting is now over.” With that Blizzardstar leapt down from his perch and disappeared into his den.

                Warriors and apprentices alike stood up and made their way to the clan deputy. Heronpaw and Kestrelfeather padded over to the group together. The warriors all stood in a ring around Whiteshade. When everycat was present, Whiteshade started to speak.

                “First things first, congratulations to our new warriors.” He gestured a white paw to Frayclaw and Dawnheart. They both nodded respectfully at their deputy. Heronpaw was pleased to hear an agreeable murmur go around the group.

                “Anycat who has seen battle recently can opt out of patrols for the day.” Whiteshade said. “If you fit that description, you may leave.”

                Mousewhisker and Stoneheart both rose to their paws and made their way back to the warrior’s den. Mousewhisker was limping and Stoneheart still had a bloody cobweb patch on his shoulder.

                “I need a volunteer to lead a patrol to the Willowclan border to make sure all is well.” Whiteshade continued.

                “I volunteer.” Kestrelfeather called out.

Heronpaw felt a thrill of excitement. He hadn’t been out on a patrol this important for a while. He was dying to get out and stretch his legs.

“Good.” Whiteshade grunted. “You should take three warriors with you and leave immediately.”

Kestrelfeather took one scrutinizing look at his fellow warriors.

“Frayclaw, Dawnheart, and Runningriver. You are with me today.” He decided. The three warriors leapt up immediately and followed Kestrelfeather to the fern tunnel that lead out of camp.

As they walked, Heronpaw veered over to Dawnheart and Frayclaw.

                “Congratulations!” He grinned, touching Dawnheart’s nose with his own.

                “Thank you.” Dawnheart meowed. His eyes were still shining. “It means a lot.”

                “Of course! You’re my clanmate.” Heronpaw said firmly. He glanced over at Frayclaw, who gave him an approving look.

Kestrelfeather slowed his pace so he could speak to his new denmates.

                “Glad to have you two in the warriors den where you belong.” He purred.

                Runningriver touched each new warrior lightly with her tail as she passed between them.

                “Congratulations you two.” She said.

                As the patrol approached the fern tunnel Kestrelfeather waved his tail and his patrol fell in behind him. Heronpaw took his place at Kestrelfeather’s heel


	3. White

The patrol made their way through the thick fern tunnel that acted as the only door in and out of Cedarclan’s camp. The old grove of red cedars not only hid the camp well, but also prevented outsiders from finding their way out of the maze-like terrain. There were no paths in Cedarclan territory. The soft brown dirt was always covered by mossy stumps and stones, ferns, and young trees. Only Cedarclan cats, born and raised, could navigate through the reddish trunks and sunlight dappled forest floor.

Heronpaw opened his jaws and breathed in the fresh forest air. Even though the sun had been up for quite a while, Heronpaw could still taste a chill. Leaf fall was here. Prey would soon burrow down for the cold season. Food would become scarce and the undergrowth would die. Heronpaw held comfort in knowing his Clan was strong and ready for the coming snow.

Cedarclan didn’t mid leaf fall as much as cats from other clans did. Their forest was thick with evergreens which did not have leaves to shed. There were other trees here too, like oaks and maples, but cedars dominated the landscape. Their wide, flat needles stayed green over all the seasons. When old needles did fall, they mulched the surrounding greenery. Heronpaw liked the way the cedar’s needles created a canopy above his head. It always felt safe and quiet in his forest.

Kestrelfeather led his patrol through the trees. After weaving in and out of closely knit trunks, the ground slowly began to slope downward and the cats began to run. Fewer trees and more undergrowth began appearing. Ferns spread their tendrils over the stony ground. Bright green mosses covered almost every surface. The light here was green and soft. Heronpaw kept his mouth open, letting all of the familiar scents pass over his tongue. The smell of soft needles and dew laden ferns surrounded him.

This was home, familiar and friendly. What he wouldn’t give to finally have his warrior name. He could roam this forest with the knowledge that it fell on him to protect all within its borders. He would defend it with every drop of blood in his body if he needed to.

Heronpaw watched the green scenery flash by as he ran. As the trees came and went, he had his ears pricked and his eyes on the lookout for anything unusual. An unfamiliar white shape between two trees distracted Heronpaw momentarily. He thought to himself how strange it was for a dove to be this far under the canopy. He let his mind dwell on the strange sighting until he ran straight into Kestrelfeather. His mentor had inexplicably stopped.

“Watch where you’re going, Heronpaw.” Kestrelfeather meowed after he regained his balance.

“Sorry.” Heronpaw felt his ears flush with heat. “Why’d we stop?”

“Can you smell anything strange?” Kestrelfeather encouraged his apprentice. Heronpaw noticed that everycat’s eyes were on him. He quickly dropped his jaw and drew air over his scent glands.

“There might be Pineclan scent.” He concluded after a moment. Kestrelfeather nodded.

“That’s what I thought too. Heronpaw, I’d like you to go investigate. Stay low and out of sight. The scent is faint and stale, but you can’t be too careful. When you’re done, meet us at the riverbank.”

Heronpaw stood straighter. A mission! His mentor must want to evaluate his tracking skills.

“I won’t let you down, Kestrelfeather.” Heronpaw said. Kestrelfeather nodded and then signaled the rest of the patrol with his tail. Dawnheart gave Heronpaw a friendly wave of his tail as if to say ‘good luck’ before vanishing into the undergrowth.

Heronpaw focused and began padding quickly through the growth, his mouth held open to better scent underneath the wet leaves. The smell of the rival clan was faint and hard to detect among the pungent fern fronds, but Heronpaw was determined. He followed the traces for several tree-lengths, all the while nearing the Pineclan border.

After a while he lost the trail. He spun in circles, trying to find it again. As he inspected a tuft of dark fur caught on a stick, a sound of rustling ferns from behind him took him by surprise. Heronpaw jumped and turned, expecting to see some cat he knew. Instead he saw nothing.

“Hello?” he looked around, searching for the source of the noise. It had sounded so close. The perpetrator couldn’t have gone that fast. Sinking into a defensive crouch, Heronpaw took a few ginger steps in the direction that he heard the sound. He scented the air, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He half expected Hawkpaw to burst forth from the ferns and tackle him to the ground, but it didn’t happen. Heronpaw straightened up, thinking maybe it was just a bird.

Standing directly in front of him was a pure white cat. Heronpaw yowled in surprise and fear. He lost his footing on a slippery fern frond and fell to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and looked wildly around for the cat. It was completely gone. His chest heaving, Heronpaw backed slowly into a tree. His claws were unsheathed and it felt like every hair on his pelt was on end. His wide eyes darted all around the scene, but the cat what nowhere to be seen.

“What in Starclan’s name…?” he gasped.

He blinked his eyes forcefully for a few heartbeats, trying to dispel the image from his mind. Questions flew like startled starlings around his brain.

_Why didn’t I smell it? How did it get so close to me?_ _What_ was _it?_

“Heronpaw!”

Kestrelfeather’s yowl broke Heronpaw’s terrified silence.

“I’m here!” Heronpaw managed to croak.

 Seconds later, three cats burst through the undergrowth and into the small clearing. Kestrelfeather raced to Heronpaw’s side while Dawnheart and Frayclaw looked wildly around for a threat.

“What happened?” Kestrelfeather demanded. He sniffed Heronpaw all over.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Heronpaw said.

“We heard you yowl.” Dawnheart panted. His body was stiff with tension.

Heronpaw took a deep breath, sheathed his claws, and flattened his neck fur.

“I’m not hurt.” He said again. This time he directed the statement at Kestrelfeather who was still giving him a thorough once-over.

“Are you sure?” Kestrelfeather stopped his examination, but was reluctant to leave his apprentice’s side.

“Yes. I thought I saw something.” Heronpaw sighed. Yes. He had only imagined the white cat with its oddly empty eyes.

Frayclaw made an impatient ‘ _tch’_ noise before stalking back though the ferns. His gray tail tip was twitching with irritation. Heronpaw watched him go, his heart sinking.

He felt like a fool. Frayclaw obviously agreed.

“Don’t take him seriously.” Dawnheart said. He curled his tail around Heronpaw’s shoulders as they began walking back towards the main clearing. “He’s relieved. He just has a funny way of showing it.”

Heronpaw tried to meow back with good humor, but a lump of anxiety was stuck in his belly causing him to feel like he ate a bad mouse. Kestrelfeather stayed behind for a moment, sniffing the same tuft of fur Heronpaw had found. When his mentor had caught up, Heronpaw turned to him.

“I thought you had gone ahead.” he said. Kestrelfeather shrugged

“I needed to keep you within earshot in case it was Pineclan.” He said.

“I lost the scent in that clearing.” Heronpaw muttered, feeling defeated.

“I expected as much. The scent was probably carried by some prey that ran through a scent marker. Pineclan and Cedarclan are on good terms. I just wanted to see if you could follow it.” Kestrelfeather explained. His fur was flattened again and had stopped looking worried. Heronpaw wished he could feel his mentor’s calm as well, but the vision of the white cat was still fresh in his mind.

He had heard of visions from Starclan granted to medicine cats and clan leaders, but he had never heard of an apprentice receiving one. He gave himself a mental shake. Starclan wouldn’t have sent _him_ a message. He was just under stress and seeing things. That was all.

_At least I didn’t_ smell _anything strange._ He reminded himself.

The patrol moved on after Runningriver had rejoined them after she had moved away to snag a squirrel from a tree. They moved in silence towards the Willowclan border. As they neared the boundary the trees started to change. There were less of Heronpaw’s beloved cedars and more of the twisted beech trees. Their gnarled roots threatened to trip any cat who was not paying attention, like the claws of a waiting fox.

As he ran, Heronpaw could smell the river approaching. They were nearing their destination. The rushing of water grew louder as the patrol picked their way down a steep, root-entangled slope that lead to the river bank. Heronpaw felt himself relax at the beautiful sight of the river.

The bank was hardly a bank at all. Descending layers of angular stone jutted out from the earthy slope and dropped off into the deep, clear blue water. Moss and saplings grew from every crack in the smooth gray stone. The water slid by, deceptively calm, but every cat knew that the current was too fast for even a full grown warrior to fight with ease. The water stretched for about a tree length before more flat stones marked the Willowclan side of the river. Their bank was steeper and had less vegetation. Heronpaw knew that Willowclan cats were adept at maneuvering their steep banks and swimming in the swift rapids. He was silently thankful for Cedarclan’s flatter territory.

As the patrol stepped out into the direct sunlight, Kestrelfeather made a quick headcount to affirm that everycat was there. His gaze lingered on Heronpaw a little too long for Heronpaw’s comfort.

_Does he know what I saw?_

 “Our job is to scent for rouges and remark the border. Dawnheart and Frayclaw you take the waterfall. Runningriver and I will head downstream. Heronpaw will take this bank alone since his assessment earlier was interrupted. Yowl if there is trouble.” Kestrelfeather ordered.

The patrol obeyed and split into three groups. Soon Heronpaw’s clanmates had disappeared and he found himself alone. He scented all over the area, determined to catch a rouge scent. He did find a few, but they were stale. Most likely from the battle the day before.

After double checking that there were no fresh scents, Heronpaw marked the bank with his own scent. As he finished the last mark, a gust of wind carried the smell of a strange cat to his nose from across the river. He looked up, expecting to see a Willowclan patrol at the top of the embankment. What he saw instead made his heart nearly stop.

It was a white cat.


	4. Waterlogged

.                               .                               .

                Heronpaw tried to yowl but his body felt like stone. His eyes were stuck to the strange cat, unable to move away. The cat opened its jaws as if it was speaking but Heronpaw couldn’t hear anything over the rush of the river. The cat closed its mouth and turned to look behind it. The moment eye contact broke, Heronpaw felt his muscles release. He was just about to yowl after the apparition when three cats burst from the undergrowth and bounded straight towards it. Instead of colliding with it the Willowclan warriors ran straight through the white cat, scattering its form like mist.

                Still stunned by what he just saw, Heronpaw didn’t quite register that the Willowclan patrol was acting less than friendly. The largest of the group, a fierce looking white tom, stepped forward to the edge of the overhanging embankment.

                “What are you doing, apprentice?” he hissed. The tom curled his lips back in an unsettling sneer when Heronpaw didn’t answer.

                “Did you scare him Fogpelt?” A second cat meowed from behind his clanmate.

                Heronpaw tried to stop his legs from shaking. He didn’t want these cats thinking they had frightened him.

                _I also don’t want them knowing what_ did _scare me._

                “Sorry, I didn’t notice you.”

Fogpelt bared his teeth.

“Are you trying to be smart?” he demanded.

“No, I just-“

                “You Cedarclan mangepelts better watch your backs. You may have driven off those foxhearted rouges but your borders might not be as safe as you think.” Fogpelt interrupted with a hiss. Heronpaw took a bewildered step back. Relations between all four clans had been peaceful for moons. Why was this patrol acting so aggressive?

                “Is that so? Shall I inform Blizzardstar of an official threat from Cougarstar?” Kestrelfeather’s lofty mew came from downstream.

Heronpaw felt a rush of relief wash over him. He turned to see his mentor and Runningriver padding around a large rock into view. Kestrelfeather took his place at Heronpaw’s side. Runningriver flanked the apprentice on his other side. The warriors fixed their eyes on the Willowclan patrol. Fogpelt looked genuinely concerned by Kestrelfeather and Runningriver’s arrival.

                “My threat is my own.” The white warrior growled. His ears were flat to his head but his spine was stiff. As aggressive as his words were, he was not going to instigate any fights. He was wise, Heronpaw had to give him that.

His two companions, however, looked like they wanted nothing to do with talk. They would rather speak with claws. The one who had spoken before, a wiry black tom, was flexing his claws on the stone. The other was a smaller cat, possibly an apprentice, who also looked eager to prove his fighting skills.

“Runningriver. Go upstream. Make sure there isn’t an ambush coming our way.” Kestrelfeather said in a low voice. He gave the order without breaking eye contact with Fogpelt. Runningriver nodded and bounded away.

                “I’m surprised at you, Fogpelt. The honorable warrior I know wouldn’t be threatening an apprentice.” Kestrelfeather raised his voice so the enemy patrol could hear him over the rushing water.

                “I’ve done nothing to break the warrior code.” Fogpelt said. The white cat’s stance was firm, but his shifting eyes betrayed his nerves. Kestrelfeather’s words seem to have made an impression.

                Kestrelfeather took a step forward, his tail arching over his back. He cocked his head at a jaunty angle and showed his teeth.

                “ _Yet_.” He hissed.

                Before Fogpelt could respond, there was a cry from upstream.

“Kestrelfeather? What’s going on?”

                Heronpaw turned to see Dawnheart and Frayclaw bounding down the sloping bank to the pool. Dawnheart, who had made the inquiry, stopped at Heronpaw’s side. Frayclaw came to a stop at the opposite edge of the pool. His gray eyes made quick work of the situation. They came to rest on the black Willowclan warrior. Frayclaw’s ears lowered and his teeth began to show.

                Dawnheart was a little more oblivious to the situation. He looked at Kestrelfeather’s face and then at Fogpelt’s. His eyes widened with comprehension and he took a defensive stance at Heronpaw’s shoulder.

                “Hey I know him! He’s that kitty-pet!” the Willowclan apprentice yowled. His tabby tail whipped back and forth gleefully.

Heronpaw bared his teeth in anger. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Frayclaw arch his back aggressively. Dawnheart merely blinked and retained his composure.

                “I don’t see a kitty-pet here.” Kestrelfeather hissed. He reverted to his cold expression and lowered his tail. The black tom peeked out from behind Fogpelt and sneered. His yellow eyes were fixed on Dawnheart.

                “Then why can I smell its _stench_ from here?” he crowed.

                “Yarrowfang! Barkpaw! Shut your traps.” Fogpelt spat. He cuffed the apprentice over the head with a large paw. The warrior turned to do the same to his denmate, but Yarrowfang neatly dodged the blow.

                “Calm your fur Fogpelt.” Yarrowfang meowed. With a condescending glare down his muzzle at Dawnheart, the Willowclan cat leapt down from the overhanging bank and onto a large flat stone in the river.

                “Yarrowfang get back here.” Fogpelt hissed. “You’ll give them an excuse to attack you.”

                Yarrowfang ignored his clanmate. He balanced on a stone only a few fox-lengths in front of Dawnheart. He lashed his black tail back and forth.

                “Kitty-pets don’t become warriors. They shouldn’t become warriors.” He hissed at Dawnheart.

                “You probably miss your kitty-pet bed and kitty-pet food, don’t you?” He took a cocky leap to a second damp rock.

                “Yarrowfang that’s enough!” Fogpelt snarled. But his anger fell on deaf ears. Yarrowfang simply continued his taunts.

                “You’re a disgrace to your clan. If you had any loyalty to them you would drown yourself in this river.” He snarled. His words were soaked in venom.

Heronpaw was shaking with anger now. He wanted so badly to leap at Yarrowfang and claw his eyes out, but this was Dawnheart’s fight.

                “I am clan-born at heart. I have never known anything beyond this life.” Dawnheart replied firmly.

Yarrowfang snorted in disbelief.

“If you’re so clan-born, prove it. Come defend your territory.” He leapt to a third boulder, this time landing with his claws unsheathed and his teeth bared.

The air was like a waterlogged pelt; thick and heavy with tension. Heronpaw could feel Kestrelfeather’s muscles tense, ready to leap. Frayclaw was also poised to pounce if Yarrowfang got any closer. Heronpaw kept his eyes fixed on the sneering warrior. He desperately wanted to sink his claws into Yarrowfang’s slimy pelt.

Dawnheart was the only Cedarclan cat with his claws sheathed. He stared back at his taunter with complete calm.

                “I have proven it.” Dawnheart said. He took a few steps forward. “Yesterday I chased invaders off my territory. Today,” he raised a forepaw so Yarrowfang could see. “…my claws are still sharp.” He slid his long claws from their sheaths. They were indeed as sharp as thorns.

                A rush of satisfaction hit Heronpaw when Yarrowfang seemed lost for words. There was a moment of tense silence. Dawnheart continued to stare defiantly into Yarrowfang’s pinched face. Heronpaw was ready to turn his back on the Willowclan cats. They had won this fight of words.

                Without warning, Yarrowfang crouched low and sprang. His outstretched claws were aiming right at Dawnheart. Before any cat could even twitch a whisker, Frayclaw shot from the bank and into the air. The gray warrior collided with his enemy mid-jump. They both fell with a tremendous splash into the freezing river.

                Cats from both clans yowled in shock. Kestrelfeather immediately took off running down the bank. His eyes were trained on the bobbing gray head that was Frayclaw. Heronpaw bolted after his mentor. Fear made his heart pump painfully in his chest. The river was cold and fast. Inexperienced cats were in great danger if they fell in.

                Heronpaw and Kestrelfeather raced along the stony bank. Out of the corner of his eye Heronpaw could see the Willowclan warriors doing the same on their bank. Frayclaw’s gray head was rising and falling under the surface in a violent struggle. There didn’t seem to be any sign of Yarrowfang.

                “Heronpaw! Log ahead!” Kestrelfeather shouted. Heronpaw understood and obeyed without question. The pair flexed their legs in unison. As a cohesive unit, Heronpaw and Kestrelfeather overtook Frayclaw’s thrashing form and left him behind. The two cats veered off of the pebbly bank towards a fallen trunk that lay across the churning water. With a mighty leap Heronpaw launched himself onto the rough surface. Kestrelfeather landed beside him a half a second later.

                By gripping the rotting bark with their claws, Heronpaw and his mentor could drop their heads down below the log. Blood was roaring in Heronpaw’s ears, making it hard to hear. They had mere seconds until Frayclaw reached them.

The gray warrior lashed out with his paws for something to hold on to. His forepaw caught a branch from the fallen tree. With a tremendous effort Frayclaw wrenched his head around to grasp the branch with his teeth. He managed to stop himself for a heartbeat until the branch snapped off in his jaws and he began moving towards the trunk of the tree again.

                “Ready!?” Kestrelfeather howled.

                “Ready!” Heronpaw shouted back.

                They both stretched out and grasped some of Frayclaw’s gray fur in their teeth. Frayclaw reached up with his own claws to grasp the bark. Heronpaw pulled upward as hard as he could. For a moment it seemed that they would be able to pull Frayclaw to safety. His muscles screamed in protest and he briefly wondered why Frayclaw was so heavy. He looked down into Frayclaw’s wild eyes and pulled harder.

                A sharp pain shot through Heronpaw’s right eye. It was so fierce that he relaxed his grip on the bark in shock. A black paw raked its claws across Heronpaw’s face. Reeling, Heronpaw lost his balance on the log. He toppled backwards with a cry into the churning water.

                The cold took his breath away. Water filled his ears, his nose, and his mouth making him more disoriented than he already was. As he desperately tried to find out which way was up, he felt the tug of his soaked fur dragging him to the bottom. Panic took over and Heronpaw thrashed his numb paws in the water, trying to resurface. His head broke the foamy surface of the water and he heard distant yowling. He barely had time to gulp a lungful of air before a wave crashed over his head and forced him below.

                Without warning, Heronpaw’s stomach dropped as he careened over a waterfall. He fell for only a moment, but the impact at the bottom of the fall made him choke as the breath was forced from his lungs. He tumbled over and over in the vortex of thundering water. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t breathe. Adrenaline was shooting through his veins like fire. Every second seemed to drag on forever.

                The river tossed his exhausted body to and fro like a dead mouse. He slammed into a large rock shoulder first and a searing pain shot through his whole leg. He tried to paddle with both forepaws but his injured leg refused to move. Water was surrounding his every sense. Lack of oxygen combined with pain made his thoughts start to fade. Was he going to die?

                _Starclan help me!_


	5. Fever Dream

Heronpaw's head broke the surface again and he took a huge gulp of air. His mind cleared enough to register that another cat was near him. He felt teeth sink into his scruff and a familiar scent filled his mouth.

                _Kestrelfeather?_

                After a few moments of intense struggle, Heronpaw felt stone underneath his pelt. He tried to help Kestrelfeather drag him up the rock’s surface, but his leg was still useless. Once the top half of Heronpaw’s body was free from the water, Heronpaw felt his rescuer collapse beside him.

Another set of teeth sank into Heronpaw’s scruff. This time the scent told him it was Dawnheart. Dawnheart hauled Heronpaw further up the rocks to safety. Once Heronpaw’s tail was clear of the rushing water, Dawnheart hurried to Kestrelfeather’s side and pulled him up too.

                Heronpaw lay belly down on the rock with his head turned to the side and his right foreleg dangling uselessly over the edge of the rock face. He had a perfect view of Kestrelfeather’s heaving flank. Heronpaw tried to breath in deeply too, but found it impossible. Instead he made a gurgling sound and spat out a mouthful of water. He spent a few moments hacking up more water until he could breathe again.

                “Is Frayclaw okay?” Heronpaw croaked once his airways were clear.

                “Yes. He’s fine.” Dawnheart panted. Heronpaw closed his eyes and let exhaustion coupled with relief wash over him.

                “Are you all right?” Dawnheart’s mew was full of concern.

                “It’s my leg. I can’t move it.” Heronpaw grunted. The numbness in his face was wearing off. He could now feel the deep claw marks left by Yarrowfang. They stung.

                “You’ve probably dislocated it.” Kestrelfeather’s gruff voice indicated that the warrior was standing up. Heronpaw heard his mentor’s pawsteps circle around his head. Kestrelfeather bent down to sniff Heronpaw’s shoulder.

                “Yeah. It’s dislocated. That’s lucky. If it had broken…” his mew trailed off and he didn’t say any more.

                “Can you sit up?” Dawnheart asked Heronpaw.

                “No.” Heronpaw replied. He was completely exhausted. All he wanted to do was sleep there and then.

                “We can help you.” Dawnheart said.

                “I really don’t think I can-“

                “We need to get you on the shore.” Kestrelfeather interjected. He padded over and grabbed Heronpaw by the scruff.

Heronpaw had no choice but to use his painfully weak muscles. He steadied himself with his good forepaw so he could get his back legs in the right position. With Kestrelfeather and Dawnheart’s sturdy shoulders to support him, Heronpaw got to his three uninjured paws. His clanmates carefully stepped away from him so he could find his balance. Heronpaw glared through the pain, his eyes fixed on the opposite edge of the large rock pile they were all on.

                With a loud splash Yarrowfang exploded from the surface and grasped at a boulder with his claws. Heronpaw was so startled by the Willowclan cat’s sudden appearance that he toppled over. Dawnheart leapt to his side to steady him.

Kestrelfeather padded over to Yarrowfang and dragged the sodden cat out of the river. He dropped the black cat’s scruff with a look of disgust.

                “What in Starclan’s name were you _thinking_?” He spat.

Yarrowfang slowly sat up. He was breathing heavily and glaring up at Kestrelfeather with hateful yellow eyes. Kestrelfeather leaned down so he was muzzle to muzzle with Yarrowfang.

                “You almost killed my apprentice, my clanmate, and yourself.” Kestrelfeather snarled. “Don’t think Cougarstar won’t hear about this.” With that he turned and stalked back to Heronpaw’s side.

                “Come on. We need to get you back to camp.” Kestrelfeather said in a calmer voice.

                “What about Frayclaw?” Heronpaw protested.

                “Runningriver is taking him home.” Dawnheart said. The three clanmates made slow progress back to the bank. The outcrop of rock was full of water filled holes and sharp corners. Heronpaw tried his best to hop alongside his mentor and friend. Once they were there, Kestrelfeather turned to Dawnheart.

                “I can take it from here. Run ahead and fetch Plumleaf.” He ordered.

Dawnheart looked uncertain.

                “Kestrelfeather you’re soaked. What if you catch cold?” he said, not making eye contact with his superior.

                “I’m fine.” Grunted Kestrelfeather. “Heronpaw needs a medicine cat. Go.”

                Dawnheart opened his mouth again but closed it before saying anything. Heronpaw shifted his full weight onto Kestrelfeather so Dawnheart could go. The pale tom sped off without another word and disappeared into the undergrowth.

                Kestrelfeather and Heronpaw continued their slow progression. A cool breeze chilled Heronpaw to the bone and soon he was shivering. Kestrelfeather pressed himself up against Heronpaw’s trembling flank, trying to share his warmth. They picked their way through the undergrowth with shaking paws. Heronpaw could feel Kestrelfeather’s exhaustion as clear as he could his own.

                After what seemed like moons they came to the bottom of the sloping hill that lead to the grove camp. Heronpaw looked up at it with dread. His leg already hurt so badly. He had no idea how he was supposed to climb the hill. Kestrelfeather looked discouraged too. He turned to Heronpaw and, upon seeing his apprentice’s face, spoke.

                “Maybe we should just sit here and wait.”

                Heronpaw merely nodded. He thought he might vomit if he opened his mouth. Kestrelfeather helped Heronpaw limp over to a clear patch of mossy ground and lie down.

                “I’ll go see if I can catch something.” Kestrelfeather said.

                Before Heronpaw could argue, Kestrelfeather had disappeared through the ferns. Heronpaw sat for a while in silence. The pain in his leg had lessened to a dull ache but he still was unable to move it. One of his eyes was swollen because of Yarrowfang’s claws and the other was stinging with tiredness. Every muscle in his body ached from his struggle against the current. Never in his life had he wanted so badly to be home in his nest.

                As his eyelids started to droop he became faintly aware of a white blur at the edge of his vision. The blur grew larger, causing Heronpaw to feel a twinge of concern. He forced his eyes open in order to rid his view of the spot. But instead of disappearing, the blur came into sharp focus. It was a cat.

                A jolt of fear shot through Heronpaw. He whipped his head around to face the apparition, but it was gone.

                _What is happening to me?!_ He thought, squeezing his eyes shut.  

                The sound of light pawsteps from Heronpaw’s left sent shivers down his spine.

                _Leave me alone!_

                A sensation that some cat was standing in front of him came over Heronpaw. He resisted the urge to cower like a kit. He shook, not from cold, but from fear. 

                A soft breath passed over the left side of his face. The warm air ruffled his whiskers. The cat was very close to his ear. There was a moment where Heronpaw felt something soft, like feathers, brush his injured leg. He lay there, completely stiff, with his eyes clenched shut.

                _It’s not really there. I just have to ignore it and it’ll go away._ He thought. His heart was pounding so fast it hurt. _It’s just the pain. I’m just imagining things._

Suddenly the feeling of a presence was gone. Intense relief washed over Heronpaw, loosening his clenched muscles. He slowly opened his eyes as a rustling in the undergrowth to his right announced the return of Kestrelfeather.

Kestrelfeather entered Heronpaw’s line of vision a moment later, a mouse and a vole in his jaws. Heronpaw had never been more pleased to see his mentor _or_ prey.

“Everything okay?” Kestrelfeather asked in a muffled mew.

“Yeah.” Heronpaw answered. His mew shook.  

Kestrelfeather padded over to Heronpaw’s side and put the fresh-kill down. He then scrutinized Heronpaw’s stressed demeanor.

“You sound like you had a fright.” He asked, putting his nose to Heronpaw’s forehead. “You seem a little warm. You might have a fever.”

Heronpaw twitched his ears in agreement.  

“Yeah maybe.” He muttered. With a grunt of effort he stretched out his good paw and dragged the mouse towards him. He took a bite. The warm flesh did little to calm his churning belly. Heronpaw forced himself to eat another bite. He could feel Kestrelfeather’s eyes on him like thorn pricks in his side. Heronpaw didn’t want to lash out at the mentor he respected so much, but the combination of pain, fatigue, and confusion was quickly shortening his temper. He flicked his ears once and continued to strip the mouse.

Thoughts crowded Heronpaw’s mind. Why was he seeing the white cat? What did its appearances mean? Was he going insane, or was there another explanation for his visions? He couldn’t dwell on these questions for long. Soon his pain overcame his thoughts and shoved them away.

The two sat eating Kestrelfeather’s catch in silence. The pain in Heronpaw’s leg was so great that he could hardly manage half of his mouse. After a his fifth mouthful Heronpaw had to push the rest away and clamp his jaws shut to keep what he had eaten in his belly. Kestrelfeather was eyeing Heronpaw. The vole lay almost untouched at his paws. After a moment, Kestrelfeather got up. He padded over to his apprentice and laid down next to him. Heronpaw welcomed the warmth.

Heronpaw was slowly succumbing to the swirling cloud of crippling exhaustion that was threating to overtake him at any moment. He rested his chin on one paw and let his eyelids droop. His whole body shook with chills despite Kestrelfeather’s added body heat.

Finally there was movement among the trees on the slope. Kestrelfeather’s ears shot up, but he didn’t get to his paws. With great effort Heronpaw opened his eyes in time to see Dawnheart approaching him. He was closely followed by Plumleaf and her apprentice, Petalpaw. Behind them were Heronpaw’s brothers. He felt a muted sense of surprise at the sight of them.

Kestrelfeather heaved himself to his paws.

“Plumleaf, thank Starclan.” He said. His broken meow betrayed his tiredness. Plumleaf dropped the bundle of herbs she was carrying and began sorting them into piles with her small gray paws.

“Tell me what happened.” She demanded. As Kestrelfeather explained, Hawkpaw and Crowpaw rushed to Heronpaw’s side.

“Heronpaw! You’re okay!” Hawkpaw said.

“Get away you furballs! He needs air.” Petalpaw’s impatient hiss came from behind the two apprentices. She pushed them aside and shooed them away. She bent over Heronpaw’s injured leg and sniffed it all over. Heronpaw was only half aware of what was going on. He suddenly felt a very sharp pain run down his leg. He flinched.

“Does that hurt?” Petalpaw’s voice drifted to him from across a great distance.

“Yes.” He grunted back from between clenched teeth.

There was a moment of silence.

“How about this?”

“No.”

“Can you feel this at all?”

“ _No._ ”

“Plumleaf, it’s definitely dislocated.”

“You can fix that, right?” Hawkpaw’s worried mew came from somewhere to Heronpaw’s left.

“Of course I can.” Plumleaf said impatiently. The medicine cat’s pungent, herb encrusted scent enveloped Heronpaw as she examined him head to tail.

“He looks completely comatose. What’s wrong with him?” Kestrelfeather’s gruff voice was still shaking slightly.

“He has a fever. Petalpaw. Feverfew.” The medicine cat said.

A few seconds later, Heronpaw felt Plumleaf’s soft paws pry his mouth open. Another paw placed a lump of chewed up leaves on his tongue. He could feel their cool juices flow down his throat. With great difficulty, he swallowed.

“Good. That’s it Heronpaw.” Plumleaf said in a much softer voice than before. She stroked his throat with her paw to make sure that he swallowed. Almost immediately, Heronpaw could feel the medicine working. His eyes began to clear up, and his body stopped shivering.

“Petalpaw, escort Kestrelfeather back to camp. Treat him for-“

“Excuse me.” Kestrelfeather harshly interrupted Plumleaf’s orders. “I am not going anywhere. Heronpaw is my apprentice.”

Heronpaw’s head had cleared enough that he could raise it off the ground slightly. He looked up at his mentor and Plumleaf. To Heronpaw’s surprise, the fluffy medicine cat was staring the warrior down.

“Heronpaw is my _patient._ ” She snapped. “If you want him treated, I suggest you do as I say.”

“I don’t need any herbs. I’m fine.” Growled Kestrelfeather. He sounded tough but took a step back from Plumleaf’s sharp tongue.

“You’ll get in my way. Like you are right now.” Plumleaf said. She continued to stare at Kestrelfeather with unblinking brown eyes. The warrior opened his mouth to protest, but only fragments of words came out.

“ _Fine_.” He finally said. He gave one last frustrated look in Heronpaw’s direction before turning around and stalking off through the ferns. Petalpaw followed.

Plumleaf sighed.

“Sometimes the mentors are worse than the apprentices.” She muttered.

“How are we going to get Heronpaw back to camp?” Dawnheart said. It was the first time he had spoken. Heronpaw had quite forgotten he was there, mostly due to the fact that the pale warrior wasn’t in Heronpaw’s direct line of sight.

“He’s going to walk.” Plumleaf said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“I-I’m going to what?” Heronpaw spluttered. He couldn’t imagine _moving_ his leg, let alone walking on it.

“Hawkpaw. Make yourself useful and fetch a thick stick.” Plumleaf said, ignoring Heronpaw completely. The sound of Hawkpaw crashing through the undergrowth somehow caused Heronpaw to start panicking. He watched Plumleaf separate some leaves. Her expression told him nothing about what was to come.

“What can I do?” Dawnheart said. He took a step forwards and into Heronpaw’s eyesight. The usually well-groomed warrior was disheveled and dirty. Plumleaf looked up at him.

“You can help fix his leg.” She said “Can you handle that?”

Dawnheart cast a nervous glance at Heronpaw.

“Will it hurt him?” he said, returning his gaze to Plumleaf.

“Yeah, will it hurt?” Heronpaw said. He felt his panic rising in his chest. Would somecat just tell him what was about to happen?

“I got the stick!” Hawkpaw’s excited yowl interrupted the moment. He bounded into the scene. A branch, thicker than a cat’s tail, was clenched in his jaws.

“Good. Give it to Heronpaw.” Plumleaf said. She licked her paw, dipped it into a bowl shaped leaf, and then limped her way over to her patient. She held her paw out to him.

“Lick.” She commanded. Heronpaw eyed the tiny black seeds that were stuck to her soft pad. He licked them up.

“What are they for?” he asked. Hawkpaw padded up to his brother and offered him the stick. “And what is this for?” he added.

“Poppy seeds for pain.” Plumleaf said. She was busy examining his swollen shoulder. “The stick is also for pain.”

Heronpaw couldn’t answer. He had taken the branch in his mouth already.

“Dawnheart come here.” Plumleaf flicked her tail at the warrior. Dawnheart hurried over.

“Put your paws here.”

Heronpaw couldn’t see what they were doing, but he felt Dawnheart place his uncertain paws on either side of his friend’s shoulder blades.

“Don’t be afraid to press down when I start. Hawkpaw, you make sure his legs don’t move.” Plumleaf said. “Crowpaw.” Her voice rose a little to get the apprentice’s attention.

Heronpaw saw his brother slowly walk up to the medicine cat. His ears were flat and his blue eyes wide.

“I need you to steady his head. If he jerks he could cause more damage.” Plumleaf said. Crowpaw left Heronpaw’s line of sight as he circled around behind Heronpaw’s head.

“Paws on everyone.” Plumleaf ordered.

Six paws pressed down all over Heronpaw’s body.

“Look at me, Heronpaw.” Plumleaf said.

Heronpaw met the medicine cat’s calm gaze. He felt his heavy breathing slow.

“I’m going to pull on your leg so I can put it back where it needs to be. It’s going to hurt, but only for a moment. I’ll pull on the count of three, okay?”

Heronpaw gave a tiny nod. His heart was pounding. The tiredness that had consumed him just minutes before was dissolving as fresh adrenaline pumped through his body.

Plumleaf took Heronpaw’s injured leg in her mouth. He realized for the first time that his paw was completely numb. This thought barely escaped his mind when Plumleaf’s muffled count of “One!” sounded in his ear. Heronpaw squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled sharply in preparation for the pain that would come with the count of three.

Instead of hearing the number two like he expected, Heronpaw felt a sharp jerk and a bolt of searing pain. Amidst the breathtaking pain, Heronpaw heard a sickening click and a snap. He tried to jerk away, but Crowpaw’s steady grip kept him still.

Heronpaw bit down on the wood between his teeth. All his claws unsheathed as he uttered a guttural screech of pain.

As quickly as it had come, the pain was gone. All that was left was a dull, pounding ache. Heronpaw slowly managed to peel open his eyes. Plumleaf was sniffing his shoulder intently. She prodded the leg all over with a paw. Heronpaw was relieved to feel no more pain.

“Well done!” Plumleaf said with a purr. “Everything looks fine.”

A collective purr of relief came from every direction around Heronpaw’s head. Finally feeling like he could, Heronpaw tried to sit up. Plumleaf laid her forepaw on his good shoulder and pushed him back down.

“Your leg was more difficult to fix than I anticipated. I don’t want you walking yet.” She said.

She organized the other three cats into a party that could carry Heronpaw up the slope and back to camp. Heronpaw tried to listen, but now that his leg wasn’t hurting anymore the exhaustion was creeping back in to the corners of his mind. He hardly reacted when Dawnheart and Crowpaw lifted him off the ground and onto Hawkpaw’s back. Crowpaw hurried to Hawkpaw’s side to help bear his brother’s weight.

As the procession made its way up the hill, Heronpaw felt an overwhelming urge to drift off into sleep. His aching muscles slowly stopped their complaining as the poppy seeds took effect. After a short while (or a long while; Heronpaw wasn’t sure), they reached the fern tunnel and entered the camp.

An explosion of sound met Heronpaw’s ears, jolting him out of his sleepy state. Cats flocked to the group. Heronpaw could hear a few welcome voices among the throng.

“Heronpaw! Oh Heronpaw you’re alive!”

That was Ferntail.

“He’s okay, right?”

Freyclaw sounded unhurt, though drained.

“Let me see him. Move out of the way.”

Kestrelfeather of course.

“Kestrelfeather get back in that den or so help me Starclan…!”

Petalpaw was speaking to a warrior that way? She had guts.

“Everycat _move_. Plumleaf needs to get through.” Whiteshade’s commanding voice rose above every other concerned meow.

The noise died away as Heronpaw’s bearers finally entered the medicine den. The medicine den was a small cave at the base of a large rock. There was a small clearing and a small stream that passed through. The rock cave entrance faced the rest of the camp, but a large amount of foliage blocked a clear view in and out of the medicine clearing. Several premade nests of downy feathers and moss were lined up along the wall of plant life.

Crowpaw and Hawkpaw carefully laid Heronpaw down in one of these nests at Plumleaf’s command. A fresh wave of exhaustion crashed over him as he curled up in the soft feathers. He drifted away to the sound of Plumleaf forcing Kestrelfeather to lay down and rest as well.

He took a long, deep breath and felt his entire worn and wearied body relax.

Sleep took him almost immediately.

 

               

               

 

 


End file.
